


Vivencias de un padre resignado

by Black_roses_the_one



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Incest, M/M, Romance, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_roses_the_one/pseuds/Black_roses_the_one
Summary: De las vivencias y desventuras en la crianza de sus hijos o para ser exactos cómo lidiar con dos hijos enamorados del otro y lo muy jodido que está eso.Oneshot Thorki.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 34





	Vivencias de un padre resignado

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Oneshot ligero, vida contemporánea, empatía con Odín, mención relación incestuosa.

I.

Cuando Odín conoce por primera vez a Loki sabe que su futuro se ve muy jodido.

Odín lo sabe por cómo su esposa Frigga lo acurruca contra su pecho y Thor su pequeño revoltoso da vueltas a su alrededor pidiendo cargarlo. Lo aman y acogen al instante, incluso cuando proviene de Hela, hija de su anterior matrimonio y el mal personificado.

—Es suyo ahora— les dice, como quien habla de ropa o accesorios, lo pone en sus brazos y Odín lo mira por vez primera, tiene ojos grandes de un celeste verdoso parecido al suyo y el cabello negro como el de su hija. Odín lo sabe en ese mismo instante, es suyo, su segundo hijo y haría lo que fuera por él.

II.

La revelación de cuán jodidos estarán a futuro llega en el octavo cumpleaños de Thor, mientras Loki llora desconsolado debajo de la mesa y Frigga le ruega que haga algo (como si Odín tuviera algún super poder para sacarlo de ahí o parecido).

—¿Por qué estás aquí y no jugando con tu hermano allá afuera?— le pregunta una vez logra arrodillarse en el piso con él, una tarea titánica considerando su edad.

—Porque Sif besó a Thor en la boca— responde el niño haciendo un puchero adorable.

—¿Y eso te molestó?— pregunta con una sonrisa paternal ante la idea de su hijo celoso por una niña que le gusta.

—Sí, mucho.

—Oh...—responde sin saber qué más decir, Frigga siempre ha sido la emocional de la familia y en quienes sus hijos confían para pedir consejo.

—Yo quería ser su primer beso.

—No te preocupes, Sif no es la única, habrá otras niñas.

Loki lo mira desconcertado a lo que contesta.

—¿Sif?

Sí, muy jodido.

III.

Finge no ver lo unidos que están Thor y Loki. La forma en que se miran, cómo se tratan y la batalla perdida que es el que Loki duerma en su propia cama y no en la de su hermano.

Odín finge no saber.

Eso no evita que un día Thor aparezca con un ojo morado, la ropa sucia y sus manos heridas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?— le pregunta él ante los chillidos de su esposa.

—Me he peleado.

—Sabes que eso está mal— murmura Odín observando a Frigga correr de acá para allá en busca del botiquín de emergencias —¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Fandral ha dicho que mi hermano es lindo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Es un niño!— a lo que agrega bajando la voz —Y sólo yo puedo decir que es lindo...

Odín siente el mal augurio venirle como un peso invisible.

IV.

Loki se ríe solo, es desconcertante teniendo en cuenta que juegan el ajedrez y el niño va perdiendo.

Loki es la persona más competitiva que ha visto desde Hela.

Entonces sucede, Thor se acerca hasta ellos sentándose en medio, no lo está mirando a él, sus ojos están pegado en la boquita de su hermano. Loki le devuelve la mirada y entonces se muerde los labios y su cara se torna de un rojo bermellón.

Thor está sonriendo como si acabara de hacer alguna travesura y Odín está seguro de que así ha sido.

V.

Odín le teme a la adolescencia de sus hijos, tanto como el aumento horripilante en la cuenta de la luz por esas horribles computadoras. Thor está a un paso de los catorce años y refunfuña cada vez que Loki hace nuevos amigos, es tan o más celoso que el propio Loki.

Hasta podría decir que extraña vietnam y quedar como colador luego de meterse en campo enemigo (al menos ahí, piensa, sabe que esperarse).

Odín va en busca de una cerveza a la nevera cuando ve a mitad del pasillo como su hijo mayor besa a Loki como si fuera un maldito francés. Se imagina unos segundos gritándoles, explicando que son _tío-sobrino-hermanos,_ pero la sola idea de cómo va a terminar todo eso no se le antoja ni un poco. Odín quiere engañarse con lo que ve, al menos hasta que la bomba estalle y no le quede otra que darle cara. Se gira, hace ruido como si estuviera bajando las escaleras y grita:

—¡Thor puedes traerme una cerveza!

VI.

A veces piensa que debió ser más riguroso, evitar que sus hijos sean tan apegados, pero simplemente no sabe cómo. Un día Thor atrajo a Loki bajo su ala y no lo soltó más. Odín no tuvo voz ni voto ahí.

Sus hijos fingen estar en calma, en lo que parece una improvisada luna de miel por la casa, sabe que se besuquean por todas partes y que apenas salen y les dejan solos para ellos es como cuatro de julio. Frigga sólo dice que son muy hermanables, quiere seguir en su misma negación supone Odín.

De todas formas, sabe que están en medio del ojo del huracán y que en cualquier minuto estarán afuera, a centímetros de él.

—¿Cómo va la escuela, tesoro?— pregunta Frigga durante la cena, ofreciéndole a Thor la ensalada de patatas.

—Muy bien— contesta el rubio con una sonrisa —Sif me ha pedido que sea su novio y he aceptado.

Loki deja caer su tenedor y Odín casi quiere ahorcar al tonto de su hijo mayor. Loki es vengativo, muy vengativo y Odín teme genuinamente porque el chico le prenda fuego a la casa en una rabieta.

—Oh... entonces felicidades, hermano— dice Loki con una sonrisa torcida.

Ah, piensa el viejo sudando frío, ahí está la mirada de loca de Hela. Qué bien.

VII.

Está en medio de fuego cruzado, lo ha estado desde casi un año. Odín sólo quiere algo de paz y tiempo para rellenar su crucigrama tranquilo, lo cual es casi imposible con dos hijos que se pelean como si fueran una pareja de recién casados.

Frigga no sabe qué más hacer, él está pensando seriamente en mezclar la comida de esos dos con tranquilizantes y pastillas para dormir, sabe que en secreto su esposa lo apoyaría.

—¿Puedo saber por qué te has puesto de novio con Fandral?— dice Thor uno de esos días acercándose peligrosamente hasta donde está Loki sentado cambiando canales por la TV. Odín se hace el dormido y desea estarlo.

—¿Puedes hablar más despacio? Padre está durmiendo— señala Loki.

Thor lo arrastra hasta la cocina. El problema es que el rubio realmente no sabe cómo bajar la voz y Odín escucha todo claramente.

—¿Con Fandral, Loki?— exige Thor, con rabia.

—¿Qué tiene?

—¡Es mayor que tú y es un chico!

—Tú también cuentas con las mismas características, querido hermano.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿En qué?

—Yo te vi crecer Loki, te vi madurar.

—Fandral también y como verás, me trata mucho mejor que tú, además— agrega bajando la voz —con él sí puedo pasearme de la mano y besarlo donde puedan verme.

Hay una pausa y luego un estruendo, incluso escucha loza caer contra el suelo.

—Es una pena, Loki— masculla Thor y lo que parecen ser besos —porque soy yo a quien quieres.

VIII.

Odín no piensa darles la charla de sexo a sus hijos, que la escuela y el internet se encarguen de eso. Tampoco es que él entienda demasiado sobre el sexo anal. Tan sólo de pensarlo le da un escalofrío y quiere llorar.

Qué difícil es la paternidad.

IX.

Por su propia paz mental (y de su mujer) Odín decide tomar la mayor cantidad de talleres de baile, cocina y cenas románticas lejos de la casa. La adolescencia de sus hijos es tan horrorosa como se imaginaba cuando apenas eran unos críos.

No sabe qué es peor si sus peleas o sus reconciliaciones.

Realmente envidia a la mayoría de sus amigos con hijos normales.

X.

Loki tiene una diferencia de tres años con Thor y teme que la descarriada adolescencia del mayor termine por romperle el corazón al más joven. Odín lo ve venir, aunque no quiera.

Eso cree es lo peor dentro de toda esa compleja relación que vienen entretejiendo sus hijos. No tienen la opción de escape si uno se cansa del otro, y pese a que Thor sea el mayor, sabe que es Loki el más maduro entre los dos.

También es quien más sufre.

—Habla con él— le dice Frigga, Loki llora en su habitación y las tres horas que la mujer estuvo consolándolo no parecen dar resultados.

Odín es el último recurso.

—Ya pasará— le dice una vez en su habitación dándole palmaditas por la espalda.

Loki lo abraza como si volviera a ser un niño pequeño y se duerme entre lágrimas.

Esa misma noche Thor regresa borracho y con la noticia de que ha encontrado al amor de su vida: Jane Foster.

¿Qué puede saber de amor un mocoso de diecisiete años? Piensa Odín llenando su crucigrama.

Descubre que ya no tiene ganas de llenar las casillas.

XI.

Thor se va a una Universidad en Canadá siguiendo a su noviecita y Odín casi se siente culpable por sentir alivio y no tristeza cuando el joven se separa de él.

—Loki...— dice el rubio —te echaré de menos.

Loki lo abofetea y se mete de regreso a la casa.

Odín reprime una sonrisa, Frigga no.

XII.

La lejanía de Thor causa dos efectos en la familia: La casa se siente cada vez más silenciosa y solitaria y Loki es capaz de hacer amigos.

La adolescencia le sienta de maravilla al más joven, luce como una elegante mezcla entre Hela y el propio Odín cuando tenía su edad. Los amigos que hace son muy diferentes a los de Thor, ve en ellos la misma profundidad emocional y mental que posee Loki, es comprendido y apreciado por ellos.

O al menos esa es la impresión que le dan en una pequeña visita.

XIII.

La noticia le llega como una bofetada en la cara. Observa a Loki riendo a carcajadas con su madre en el jardín y lo lamenta profundamente porque es la primera vez en años desde que Loki ríe así.

—Hela ha muerto— anuncia.

Después sólo hay silencio.

XIV.

Thor regresa para el funeral.

Hay una sola mirada entre ambos, pero es suficiente para que Loki se mueva mecánicamente y se esconda bajo su ala.

XV.

Sabe que está mal tener favoritismos por uno de sus hijos, pero sucede y pese a todo lo que se queje Loki de su preferencia por el maravilloso Thor, lo cierto es que es él el favorito de ambos. Al menos eso le deja saber Frigga acostándose a su lado en la cama. Hay un crujido constante de tablas, un chirrido molesto y el sonido asfixiado de movimiento frenético del otro lado. Hasta juraría haber escuchado algún gemido lastimero.

Le sube a la televisión lo más que puede e intenta concentrarse en la película que están pasando.

—Si le rompe el corazón nuevamente yo misma le rebanaré los dedos—advierte su esposa —mi bebé es aún muy joven.

XVI.

Odín sonríe de verdad cuando su doctor le dice que es imposible reparar el daño en su oído izquierdo, la edad y las explosiones en que se vio afectado de joven ahora vienen a pasarle factura.

—Hay muchos aparatos de audición en el mercado— aclara el médico, pero Odín está muy feliz regodeándose en la idea de no tener que escuchar a esos dos y sus "encuentros poco fraternos por la casa".

—Haremos lo que sea para que mi esposo no pierda la audición— concluye Frigga apretando su mano y dándole una mirada de ultimátum.

No me dejarás sola en esto, es lo que lee en sus ojos.

XVII.

El problema se soluciona solo. Hela como el único acto noble en toda su vida le heredó un elegante departamento en el centro de la ciudad a su único hijo.

Thor encuentra un trabajo sospechosamente cercano al área circundante al edificio y Loki cambia sus opciones universitarias a la ciudad.

—Deberían vivir juntos— murmura Odín como si acabara de ver por dónde se conectaba un rastro de migajas de pan.

Su pequeño placer culpable es fingirse ignorante de cualquier cosa que pase entre ellos, le gusta el pequeño brillo de incomodidad y culpa en los ojos de ambos. Sabe que aún no están listos para hacer pública su relación y mucho más para tener que darles cara, tal vez les tome varios años, es el lado positivo de la cuestión (al menos para él).

XVIII.

A veces Loki aparece solo por la casa y se queda una temporada con ellos refunfuñando y quejándose por alguna tontería que haya hecho su hermano, otras veces (y las más frecuentes) las hace Thor. Casi siempre llegando con lo puesto y una expresión de cachorro arrepentido.

—Me ha echado— le lloriquea mientras bebe de sus cervezas —Loki ya no me quiere, padre.

—No digas tonterías, hijo. Loki te ha querido toda su vida.

—Lo sé... ¿pero y si no?

Son los momentos más divertidos dentro de su cotidianidad. Después de tanto caos es extraño ese bendito silencio y ahora ninguno sabe qué hacer con él.

Odín decide que es momento de traer un perro.

Frigga lo llama Heimdall y es un excelente perro guardián.

XIX.

Heimdall muerde a Thor en la pierna.

Lo hace en el segundo exacto en que su pelea a gritos en el jardín pasa a un llanto desbordante por parte del más joven.

—Buen chico— le escucha decir a Frigga una vez sus hijos se calmaron y regresaron a su hogar (Loki muy preocupado y maldiciendo a su perro por malherir a su amado Thor).

Odín le premia con las sobras de la cena.

XX.

—Es una lástima que jamás vayamos a tener nietos— murmura Frigga enseñándole las fotografías que ha publicado Loki desde Nápoles en sus vacaciones, a su lado está Thor y varios niños de una escuela local saludando a la cámara.

Odín lo piensa unos segundos.

—Ya encontrarán la manera, sólo dales tiempo.

XXI.

Es para el cumpleaños número veintisiete de Loki que Thor los convoca, es una cena formal, pero a Odín no le pasa desapercibido el temblor en la voz del mayor y cómo Loki apenas prueba bocado cuando es su platillo favorito.

—Hay algo que debemos decirles— continua Thor.

—¿Es grave?— pregunta Frigga fingiendo inocencia aun cuando mantiene su mano suave sobre la suya, como queriendo decir, por fin han sacado valor.

—N-no. No del todo— dice Thor cohibido.

—¿No se tratará de otro viaje?— se atreve Odín ante el mutismo de su hijo, tiene la impresión de que saldrá corriendo por la puerta de entrada en cualquier momento —apenas han regresado desde Japón.

—Thor y yo estamos en una relación romántica— corta Loki, sobrepasado por el nerviosismo.

Frigga se da el lujo de demostrar sorpresa y hacerles toda clase de preguntas, aunque ambos hayan sido los principales espectadores de ella.

Odín sigue comiendo y piensa por vez primera, que después de todo, las cosas no salieron tan mal como él se esperaba.

—Entonces, ¿no viajarán próximamente?

XXII.

Siente una leve sensación de déjà vu cuando tiene al diminuto bebé de ojos celeste verdoso en sus brazos, sus hijos pueden saborear de lleno todo el miedo y preocupación que siente un padre por una criatura tan pequeña.

Odín está seguro de que en un futuro próximo será su nieto quien los traerá de cabeza y les hará pagar todos los dolores que su crianza les causó.

No puede evitar sonreír del gusto.

XXIII.

Fenrir es la criatura más curiosa e inteligente que haya conocido, fue una buena idea haber usado el adn de Loki y no el de su hijo mayor en el proceso de inseminación.

Están sentados tomando el té en el jardín mientras el niño juego con su perro. Heimdall trae una corona de princesa encima y autitos de juguete sobre sus patas, el viejo can adora al niño y es su más grande compañero de juegos.

De todas formas, es evidente que el niño tiene toda su atención puesta en la conversación de los adultos pues apenas terminan de recordar una anécdota de ellos dos cuando jóvenes, él pregunta:

—Si papá y papi se criaron como hermanos y luego se enamoraron ¿cómo no te diste cuenta abuelito?

—Oh querido Fenrir, lo supe todo el tiempo.

Thor escupe el té que estaba tomando y Loki mantiene la taza suspendida en el aire.

—¿Fue así?— pregunta Loki ocultando en su voz toda la sorpresa que se dibuja en su expresión.

—Sí, queridos ¿cupcakes?— ofrece Frigga poniendo en la pequeña mesita pequeños pastelillos de colores.

—¿Desde cuándo?—logra tartamudear Thor con los ojos a punto de salírseles de las cuencas.

—Desde que Loki lloraba porque Sif te robó tu primer beso ¿Lo recuerdas, querido? Eran tan tiernos.

Es el turno de Loki de boquear como un pez y tornarse de un rojo intenso.

Sí, ahora ellos estaban muy jodidos. 


End file.
